Yuto & Ruri: Crónicas Románticas De La Resistencia
by El Hacedor Del Sur
Summary: Shun y Ruri pertencen a un grupo llamado la Resistencia, cierto día encuentran de casualidad a un chico gravemente herido y se dan cuenta que es un miembro de la resistencia como ellos. Luego de consultarlo con las demás bases descubren que su nombre es Yuto y se ofrecen a ayudarlo a recuperarse de su mal estado.


**"** **CRÓNICAS ROMÁNTICAS DE LAS RESISTENCIA"**

Shun y Ruri pertencen a un grupo llamado la Resistencia, cierto día encuentran de casualidad a un chico gravemente herido y se dan cuenta que es un miembro de la resistencia como ellos. Luego de consultarlo con las demás bases descubren que su nombre es Yuto y se ofrecen a ayudarlo a recuperarse de su mal estado. Durante su estadía en la base Yuto conocerá nuevos amigos, ayudará a mantener el orden en esta "nueva base" y posiblemente descubrirá algo más, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

 **ADVERTENCIA 01:** Todo lo relacionado a la franquicia de Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y el autor de este fanfic no declara autoría sobre ninguno de los elementos presentes en esta historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA 02:** A diferencia de mis historias basadas en la serie Pokémon, esta en particular toma como base la temporada Arc-V de Yu-Gi-Oh!, pero debido a que empecé a ver esta serie más o menos a partir del capítulo 127, 128 o 129, algo así, no lo recuerdo bien, lo siento XD, por lo que es posible que ciertos aspectos no coincidan con la serie original salvo unas que otras referencias y/o elementos de los que si estoy enterado y/o parcialmente enterado. Así que consideren esta como una "historia alterna".

 **ADVERTENCIA 03:** Este proyecto utilizará el formato Three-Shot, es decir, constará de tres capítulos.

 **"** **Capítulo 01: Quién Es Él?"**

Los hermanos Shun y Ruri Kurosaki han sido miembros de la Resistencia desde hace algún tiempo, este grupo divido en cuatro zonas (Norte-Sur-Este-Oeste) combate constantemente con gente que asiste a la Academia ya que, según ellos, allí se enseña incorrectamente el significado de los duelos. Este problema ha provocado que se realicen duelos realmente agresivos entre duelistas de ambos bandos. Sin embargo últimamente estos duelos han querido avanzar al siguiente nivel usando dispositivos que hacen de los hologramas de duelos una materialización física real, es decir, capaces de provocar daño real al enemigo. En un principio esto prometía hacer los duelos más realistas y aumentar la experiencia de combate pero lamentablemente no faltan aquellos que usan el dispositivo de realidad aumentada para propósitos egoístas y, en algunos casos, crueles.

Este día amaneció siendo uno con nubes en el cielo, con mucho frío en los alrededores y con un aspecto que parecía sugerir lluvias para la tarde. Shun y Ruri regresaban de conseguir provisiones para la base de la división norte, además de eso aprovecharon para hacer un reconocimiento por la zona ya que, según reportes que recibieron, habían ocurrido duelos por el lugar. Por lo que ahora tenemos a ambos hermanos cargando las bolsas con las provisiones y mirando entre los alrededores si había pasado algo grave y reportarlo a la base.

– Hace mucho que estas calles me dan mala espina hermano – Decía Ruri con un tono de preocupación y temor en su voz. Su hermano. Debido a que la base secreta de la división norte se encontraba entre edificios abandonados y otros destruidos por los duelos de realidad aumentada el ambiente se hacía tétrico para Ruri. Su hermano, que se encontraba siempre a su lado y dispuesto a cuidar de ella y protegerla si fuera necesario le dice:

– Tienes razón hermana, desde que se crearon los duelos de realidad aumentada estos lugares ya no son seguros. Pero al menos debemos agradecer que por ahora no haya pasado nada grave. Lamento mucho que los duelistas de la Academia sean tan talentosos y no se les enseñe correctamente el significado de lo que son los duelos. Y en vez de usarlos como una forma de diversión los usan para provocar daño y pelearse con todo el mundo solo con la excusa de hacerse más fuertes – Decía formando un puño con su mano debido a la frustración, el sonido que ese puño hizo con las bolsas de provisiones que cargaba Shun fue escuchado por su hermana. Preocupada por Shun, Ruri se le acerca y dice:

– Shun, entiendo cómo te sientes. Es triste, pero ya verás que algún día lograremos darle a esos estudiantes una lección sobre de lo que de verdad son los duelos – Al decir eso ambos se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron mutuamente con la esperanza de que tarde que temprano el conflicto entre Academia y Resistencia se solucionará. Pero lo que hasta ese momento era un motivo para la esperanza, cuando Ruri desvió su mirada hacia el frente divisó un conjunto de escombros y vio algo que la alarmó mucho. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaban los escombros, dejando a su hermano muy preocupado al punto de tratar de seguirla. Ruri se acercó a los escombros y vio lo que parecía ser una zapatilla manchada con polvo y con algunas partes rasgadas. Al mirarla fijamente se dio cuenta de que en realidad había algo que estaba dentro de la zapatilla. Con la ayuda de su hermano recogieron los escombros y cuando finalmente terminaron grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontraron el cuerpo de un chico que estaba mal herido, con sus ropas rasgadas y aparentemente inconsciente.

– Que fue lo que pasó aquí? – Preguntaba Ruri aterrada por el hallazgo

– No lo sé Ruri pero déjame ver algo – Le decía su hermano para tratar de calmarla. Acercándose al cuerpo del chico y al mirar su estado con más detenimiento se dieron cuenta que era alguien de la resistencia ya que los miembros del grupo se identifican con un pañuelo de color rojo atado a alguna parte de su cuerpo, ya sea en su brazo, cuello o encima de la cabeza. Y un disco de duelo que estaba conectado a su muñeca izquierda que estaba muy destruido pero debido al color y tipo de diseño que se podía, apenas, distinguir, Shun notó algo en ese disco que le resultaba familiar. Al acercar sus dedos al cuello del chico determinó que aún tenía pulso y que sólo estaba mal herido.

– Sigue vivo, pero su estado es muy delicado. Ruri ayúdame a levantarlo – Ruri miró al chico con mucho miedo pero al darse cuenta que era uno de la Resistencia decidió dejar sus dudas y sus miedos a un lado y ayudar a su hermano a cargarlo. Cuando tomaron el cuerpo del chico y ya tenían sus brazos sobre los hombros de los hermanos, el chico empezó a emitir quejidos de dolor y empezó a suspirar lo que parecían ser palabras:

– A… Ami… Amigos. Sálvense ustedes – Y luego de eso el chico el joven pareció quedarse dormido pero aún estable según Shun que volvió a poner sus dedos en el cuello del chico:

– Hmmm, debió haber tenido un duelo de realidad aumentada, sus amigos lograron salir pero él se llevó la peor parte – Decía preocupándose por el joven.

– Pobrecito, debió haber sido muy difícil para él tratar de defender a sus amigos y quedarse completamente sólo y muy lastimado. Pero como pudo ocultarse entre toda esa basura? – Antes de querer preguntar algo más su hermano la interrumpe:

– No hay tiempo para más preguntas Ruri, este chico es uno de los nuestros y debemos ayudarlo – Ruri asintió afirmativamente a Shun y tratando de acomodar el cuerpo del joven y tratando de repartirse las bolsas de provisiones empezó el recorrido hacia la base norte de la Resistencia. Durante el camino Ruri empezó a preocuparse más por el chico y en algún sentido se sintió conmovida por el actuar que debió haber realizado para salvar a los suyos. Dichos pensamientos la sonrojaron un poco pero todo esto se interrumpió cuando llegaron a la base.

Ya una vez dentro de la base norte de la Resistencia, consistente de un edificio de 6 pisos y adaptado para mantener resguardados a los distintos miembros, Shun y Ruri se contactaron con las demás divisiones de la resistencia para tratar de identificar al chico que quedó gravemente herido. Dichas consultas funcionaron ya que uno de los miembros de la división oeste reconoció al chico. El nombre de este misterioso joven es Yuto, uno de los miembros de la Resistencia Oeste quien estuvo con otros 3 amigos combatiendo en una de las zonas hace 2 días. Sin embargo durante ese duelo las cosas se salieron de control y Yuto distrajo a los duelistas de la Academia para que combatieran con él, tratando de salvar a sus compañeros. Luego de eso intentaron buscarlo pero fue muy difícil encontrarlo. Shun preguntó sobre el diseño de los discos de duelo usados por la división oeste y sus sospechas se confirmaron, el disco de duelo de Yuto era de un diseño similar al que tenían los miembros con los que se estaban contactando por lo que se confirmó que la situación era en realidad una Falsa Alarma y que Yuto debía ser atendido. Ya una vez identificado al chico y aclarada la situación, Shun dio a conocer esta información a las demás divisiones para mantenerlas informadas de la situación, para disminuir la tensión por posibles sospechas y estar alerta por si acaso hubieran duelistas de la Academia ocasionando problemas.

A pesar de que la situación ya se estaba aclarando quedaban otras preguntas por resolver, pero eso dependía de si Yuto pudiera recuperarse. Sin más tiempo que perder llevaron a Yuto a la sección médica de la base Norte y fue atendido de inmediato. Varias de sus heridas no eran graves pero si eran de cuidado, buena parte de su cuerpo presentaba señales de desnutrición y su cara y brazos tenían manchas debido al polvo que se produjo de los escombros con los que él, aparentemente, se refugió. Ya una vez vendadas sus heridas, limpiado su cuerpo y puesto con sus ropas que también fueron atendidas, Yuto fue enviado a la habitación de cuidados intensivos para observación. Luego de su revisión, pasaban las horas y a pesar de su estado volvió a susurrar palabras:

– A… Ami… Amigos. Váyanse, yo… voy… a estar bien – Esta y otras frases eran escuchadas por los médicos tratantes de Yuto que quedaban sin palabras y estáticos por las reacciones que presentaba el chico. Cuando Ruri decidió aceptar el turno de noche para cuidar al joven herido revisó limpió su rostro que estaba sudados, revisó sus signos vitales y estaban estables y en cierto momento se vuelve a escuchar un susurro lastimero de parte del paciente:

– Com… Como se… atreven a usar… los due… duelos para… hacerle daño a la gente? – Dicho comentario sorprendió a Ruri y se dio cuenta que aparentemente su estado se debía a un duelo con estudiantes de la Academia. El ambiente en la habitación era de absoluto silencio ya que el chico volvió a quedarse tranquilo y aparentemente se quedó dormido. Nuevamente Ruri le limpió su frente porque estaba sudando y al ver el rostro del joven Ruri se sintió apenada por estar en una situación así. No pudo evitar decirse a sí misma:

– Pobrecito, quedarse atrás, tan lastimado y débil, sólo para defender a los suyos. Eso demuestra lo valiente y preocupado que es por los demás. Debo admitir que ahora que lo veo es, bueno, digo, muy apuesto. Que? Pero que estoy diciendo, digo pensando, digo, no puede pasarme esto, apenas conozco su nombre y apenas estoy sabiendo de él. Supongo que no importa realmente – Luego de que su horario terminó salió de la habitación no sin antes mirarlo una última vez y se dijo a sí misma:

– Descansa compañero, ya verás que te sentirás mejor – Activó el botón de seguridad y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Al día siguiente amaneció igual de nublado que el día que Yuto fue encontrado, el chico seguía dormido en la habitación de cuidados intensivos y empezó a tener un sueño en el que estaba solo en un lugar oscuro sin alguna señal de vida, él recorría ese siniestro lugar buscando a sus amigos de la resistencia:

– Amigos! Amigos! Donde están! – En cierto momento del sueño, tal fue el impacto de no encontrar a nadie que Yuto despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama pero volvió a acostarse debido al dolor que todavía tenía de sus heridas. Puso su mano sobre su frente para quitarse el sudor que tenía y empezó a mirar el lugar en el que estaba. Debido a su repentino despertar empezó a sentirse mareado, veía un poco borroso y al recuperar mejor la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de emergencias. Se sentía un poco confundido sobre cómo llegó ahí, quien lo atendió y como paso todo pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era Shun que venía a supervisar el estado de Yuto y se sorprendió al ver que él ya estaba despierto.

– Vaya, ya despertaste, menos mal por un momento pensé que… – Fue interrumpido porque Yuto se sentó en su cama y apuntó a Shun con el dedo y le dice:

– Quién eres y como llegué aquí? – Sin embargo no le fue posible seguir preguntando ya que tomó su brazo, quejándose del dolor y nuevamente acostándose. Shun se acercó a Yuto y lo ayudó a acomodarse mejor en la cama y le dijo:

– Oye tranquilo, aún no tienes suficiente fuerza para moverte. Estás a salvo aquí, estás en la base norte de la resistencia. Mi hermana y yo te encontramos entre un conjunto de escombros y como estabas en muy mal estado te trajimos aquí. – Ya una vez explicándole lo que pasó, Yuto se tranquilizó un poco y al mirar a Shun se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba en una de las bases de la resistencia por el pañuelo de color rojo que Shun llevaba en su brazo. Le dice:

– Ya veo, gracias por la ayuda y lamento si cause problemas – Decía con un tono un tanto lastimero y decaído en su voz. Shun le responde:

– Tranquilo amigo, todo sea por un miembro de la resistencia. Informamos a las demás bases que te encontramos y según entiendo tu nombre es Yuto? – Preguntaba Shun. Yuto le responde con un tono más seguro en su voz pero sin dejar de sentirse algo lastimado:

– Así es, mi nombre es Yuto. Formo parte de la Resistencia Oeste. Gusto en conocerte, aunque me hubiese gustado presentarme en un mejor estado que este. – Dicho comentario provocó una risa en ambos jóvenes pero Yuto dejó de reír cuando sintió aún el dolor que presentaba su cuerpo. Shun le dice:

– Veo que aún no estás completamente recuperado, pero descuida, con un poco más de descanso y cuidados especiales te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo. Lamento si no quieres hablar de esto pero, eeemm, puedo preguntar que te pasó y porque te encontré con mi hermana entre esa basura? – Siendo que ya estaba tranquilo al estar con alguien de la resistencia y como una forma de devolver el favor por la atención que recibió Yuto decide contar su historia:

– Te lo diré, es lo menos que puedo hacer por la ayuda que ustedes me han dado. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con algunos de mis compañeros de la resistencia oeste en un recorrido de reconocimiento. Por lo general recorremos las calles para determinar si no hay duelistas de la academia ocasionando problemas u otro tipo de desastres. En cierto momento fuimos emboscados por un grupo de 8 duelistas de la Academia. Algunos de mis amigos invocaron sus mejores monstruos pero fue inútil ya que ellos estaban utilizando dispositivos de realidad aumentada. Recientemente recibimos reportes de que los duelistas de la academia habían reforzado el dispositivo para lograr una mejor eficacia en los ataques pero la situación terminó siendo aún más grave de lo esperado, como estaban siendo muy agresivos con mis amigos les dije que se fueran y me dejaran lidiar con ellos, intente detenerlos lo más que pude pero ataque tras ataque me debilitaban más y como último recurso cancele el duelo y lancé una bomba de humo para distraerlos. Intenté correr lo más lejos posible de ellos para llegar a mi base pero en cierto punto ya estaba muy mal herido y aproveché el momento de juntar algunas piezas y otros escombros que había alrededor para hacerme un disfraz y ocultarme de ellos. Quería evitar que me capturaran o provocarme aún más daño, es bien sabido que algunos de esos duelistas no muestran piedad con su oponente. Lo único que recuerdo de ese momento es que mi disfraz habrá sido improvisado pero funcionó y esos duelistas pasaron de largo y no pudieron encontrarme, de ahí en adelante no recuerdo nada más. Y ahora estoy aquí en una habitación de la base Norte. Supongo que tuve un poco de suerte nada más. – Cuando terminó de dar su explicación dio un largo suspiro porque se sentía muy agotado. Shun asumió todas las palabras de Yuto, entendió mejor la situación y le dijo:

– Ya veo, de hecho, ahora que lo dices, nuestra base recibió reportes de ciertos duelos que estaban fuera de control y que la zona podía no ser segura. Siendo así eres muy afortunado de que mi hermana y yo te encontráramos sino esto habría terminado muy mal. Pero dime, porque hiciste algo tan arriesgado? Te das cuenta de que pudiste haber terminado pero de lo que estabas cuando te encontramos? Incluso, pudiste haber muer… – Pero antes de terminar Yuto le interrumpe:

– Ni lo digas que no quiero pensarlo. Mira, quizás es cierto que me arriesgué demasiado y esto pudo acabar muy mal pero que querías que hiciera? Mis amigos estaban en peligro y esos duelistas estaban yendo muy lejos con sus ataques. Además yo estaba a cargo de ese escuadrón en primer lugar, desde que soy miembro de la resistencia se me ha enseñado que a veces se debe tomar en cuenta las necesidades de los demás más que las de uno mismo. Y si la situación así lo requiere hacer lo mejor por aquellos que te rodean. Por eso es que me arriesgué, porque son mis amigos y porque la resistencia es lo más importante en mi vida. – Decía mientras volvía a dar un suspiro de agotamiento. Dichas palabras sorprendieron y conmovieron a Shun, ante él tenía a un joven dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantener a los suyos a salvo. Mientras verificaba su estado y sus signos vitales le dice:

– Pues veo que eres un chico con iniciativa y liderazgo, eso es algo que se respeta. Puedes estar tranquilo, cuando te trajimos a la base contactamos a las demás divisiones y la situación esta bajo control. Contactamos también a la base Oeste y tus amigos que estaban contigo en ese recorrido están bien. Tenían algunas heridas menores pero están muy bien. Y se pondrán mejor al ver a su líder recuperándose completamente. – Al decir esto yuto se sentó desde su posición para hablarle más directamente a Shun:

– Pues gracias por decírmelo, ahora puedo estar más tranquilo. Como ya te dije antes, mi nombre es Yuto, gusto en conocerte y espero no haber causado molestias – Dicho esto ofreció su mano para saludar cordialmente a su amigo del norte. Shun vio este gesto con simpatía ya que no espero ver a Yuto comportarse de manera tan formal pero el momento así lo requería y decidió saludarlo también:

– Pues, en ese caso, gusto en conocerte también Yuto, mi nombre es Shun y me alegro de que ya te estás sintiendo mejor. – Una vez dicho esto ambos se dieron la mano pero el momento se vio un interrumpido ya que una vez tomadas sus manos Yuto dijo un pequeño "auch" que fue escuchado por Shun y no pudo evitar reír por lo sucedido:

– Jaja, bueno, casi recuperado – Yuto también rió por el comentario de Shun y dice:

– Parece que aún necesito reponerme – Decía con un tono lastimero en su voz pero a diferencia de otros momentos parecía que estaba riendo mejor, señal de que estaba recuperándose:

– Veo que ahora puedes reír un poco mejor, parece que te estás recuperando. Eres alguien fuerte, ya verás que pronto te sentirás como nuevo – En eso, se escucha que alguien toca la puerta y ese alguien resulta ser Ruri.

– Permiso, esta todo bi… – No pudo terminar de hablar ya que notó que Yuto estaba despierto y hablando con su hermano. Avergonzada dice:

– Ay, este, lo siento, interrumpí algo? Oye, ya estás despierto. – Yuto dirigió su mirada a la chica que entró a la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron.

Como será la recuperación de Yuto en la base de la resistencia? Podrá Yuto reponerse de sus heridas y volver a integrarse a la resistencia Oeste? Que es lo que parece sentir Ruri por Yuto? Si se supone que acaban de conocerse porque se sonrieron a primera vista?

 **CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
